Mobile devices, such as touchscreens and tablets, have limited size displays (“viewports”) as compared to desktops and laptop computers. As a result, applications for mobile devices have limited screen space to display content. For example, mobile web browsers cannot display multiple web pages at the same time within the viewport, so they often use a tabbed document interface to open separate tabbed windows (“tabs”) within the web browser and display one tab at a time. When a new tab is opened on a touchscreen mobile device, the mobile web browser will allow a user to select for display a search box with a display keyboard to enter input into the search box, or suggested web pages for the user to select to load. The touchscreen device does not have enough screen space to display both the search box and the display keyboard without obstructing the display of the suggested web pages to load.